Typical filters apply uniformly to an entire image. As such, typical filters are not effective in differentiating between features of an image that should remain sharp and features of the image that should be altered. For example, in applying a filter to an image of a person's face, it may not be desirable to apply the filter to certain facial features, such as the eyes and lips.